bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenji Misoraki
This article, Kenji Misoraki, is property of yusei87 Kenji Misoraki (緋村崎亮, Kenji Mirosaki) is a Ryoka who was abandoned by your family and was found and trained by Soujiro Endo, He would later awaken his latent spiritual powers and become a Shinigami. Appearance Kenji appears like a normal teenage boy; He is a fairly tall, lean-built person, He has black hair and bright blue eyes. He also possess paled white colored skin. Personality Kenji's personality is impulsive but tries harder to act cool when other people are around. Despite Kenji's strong sense of honor, his will to win can waiver at times, which directly affects his overall energy levels and fighting abilities. His absolute resolve is depicted by his eyes glowing bright red and his body being engulfed in a bright purple aura. In terms of intense situations, he will stay intensely concentrated on fighting his opponent, knowing that taunts would be useless at that point. He will even compliment his opponent occasionally. Although not exactly the tactician, he is highly reflexive, able to think of ways to defend himself right before an attack comes to him, or ways to keep the pressure on his targets History Kenji was born in Soul Society to a long forgotten clan. He was abandoned at an early age of one, left to die in the woods. Then that very night, a group of foxes then found Kenjii. The mother fox carried Kenji to an old house in the Outskirts of Soul Society where she cared for him for several years. When Kenji reached the age of five, a Shinigami found him. She was kind hearted and took Kenjii to a house for proper living. Kenji was left in the care of an old couple, who raised several children in Soul Society. They gave him clothes, food, and an education, in hopes he will tell them his name. He chose the name 'Kenjii' because the other children would alienate him and treat him as an outcast. He never forgot about his adoptive family and would always go to the old house to see his 'mother'. When he was with his 'family' he would hear a voice in his head trying to tell him something, but he could never make out what it was saying. When he became a teenager, the Shinigami who 'rescued' him from the wilderness came back to see his progress. Kenji was excreting a large amount of spirit energy and the voice was getting louder, clearer, he could almost make out what she was saying. He was then taken to the Shinigami Academy, where he was taught new things. He was still an outcast to his fellow classmates. He learned to ignore the insults and concentrated in his studies. After a couple years he finally received his Zanpakuto, Karinmaru , though it was smaller then his classmate, he still proved to be strong. As he progressed through the academy, he found he had an affinity for kido. He learned the incantations, correct uses, and how to cast at new speeds. During the field-testing exam, he was paired with one group of classmates, who especially did not like him. As the test progressed, they abandoned him to several test hollows. He did not mind being by himself and took out the test Hollows with ease, but when a real Hollows appeared things turned from good to worst. They attacked several of his fellow students and took them out with such ferocity they did not have a chance. They surrounded Kenji and approached their prey. Kenji knew this could not be part of the test, these were real Hollows and he was in real danger. He managed to take out a few but they kept coming. His classmates were in danger and did not have the power to save them. As he struggled to keep his classmates alive, the voice came back. It told Ninagi to say it, say the command to release her power. Looking at his sword, he knew what to do. As he said the release command, karinmaru transformed into a beautiful katana, with entrancing designs on its tip. As he attacked the Hollows, blue flames engulfed them and they were cleansed. With his classmates saved and the Hollows gone, Kenji graduated from the academy with high marks, fifth in his class. Even with their rescue and with him graduating, his classmates still treated him as an outcast. During his time with the Thirteen Court Guard, he practiced his Shiki with his Zanpakuto, karinmaru and learned new ways to harness her power. He would do his missions and paperwork given to him. He treated everyone with respect though none would ever show it back. Due to the controversy around Kenji, he is constantly transferred to a different squad almost every time he gets comfortable. . His favorite place will always be the abandoned house where he first grew up at and would visit on his free time. This is where karinmaru would manifest to him and insist he learn his Bankai, after he brushed her, of course. Kenji is near the end of his Bankai training, which consists of Kenji fighting hundreds of fire dragons to find karinmaru. He would train with him on his free time and when the sun would set, he would return to his quarters to rest for the next day of assignments. One day Kenji achieved bankai something weird started to happen to him. He black out and awoke to a child laughing. When he opened his eyes he was in his Inner World where he met jiken, his inner hollow. Jiken challenged Kenji to a game of tag for control of Kenji's body. During this game Jiken revealed some of Kenji's family history, how he was born a vizard but because of his family not understanding they left him to die. The only reason he hadn't surfaced tell now is because Kenji needed to know bankai to play with him. After 49 minutes Kenji had won the game of tag, where Jiken said he looks forward to playing again. After many hours of research, Kenji has found his family name, Misoraki. His family was once a lesser noble family, until they started to die out. Under strange conditions, the family men started to become ill, and pass away at an early age. They went through hardships to find a suitable heir, for the family. After so many tries they thought they had one, he didn’t have any of the early signs of the illness. That was Kenji, but after his first birthday he showed signs of the illness but seemed to carry it rather then suffer from it. The family elders debated what to do with the child, but before they could decide, Kenji’s mother took him in the woods to spare him from his fate. Her hopes was that someone would come to find him, but she didn’t expect the foxes to do it. He took his mother’s name to honor her and what she tried to do for him. He figured that the ‘illness’ was his hollowfication and that he discovered that his entire family died to hide this secret from the rest of the Soul Society. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Despite his origins as a human, Kenji has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond other Shinigami, possibly due to him being not only a Human-Shinigami hybrid, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter; while his full power has not yet been compared to any other fighter thus far, Because Kenji's spiritual energy is constantly so high, even at its base level, without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy Kenji has is monstrous. Kenji's power is so immense that he could defeat captains upon his without releasing his zanpakutō and not receiving as much as a scratch himself. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from enormous distances. Shockwave: He has also demonstrated enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shockwave. When using both hands, his shockwave can cause a huge radius of destruction. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kenji was trained, by ex captain Soujiro Endo. Through him, Kenji learned a tradition of zanjutsu training. Kenji is capable of effortlessly fighting back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed, and with one hand as well. Kenji's preferred style of fighting is swordsmanship. preferring to utilize a non-released zanpakutō rather then go into Shikai while fighting an opponent.He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Kenji's fighting style also involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. His skills are very versatile, able to use various bladed weapons with high proficiency. Immense Strength '''Kenji has shown himself to be very strong, he has been shown to stop sword swings moving at incredible swings, and has been able to stop the punch of an opponent with his own, He is capable of breaking an opponent's zanpakutō with his bare hands and then breaking it in half. Kenji's cutting strength is capable of slicing through powerful energy blasts, in the case where he hands ultimately fail to block the attack. he is capable of cutting through even the likes of solid steel, as well as deliver critical sword blows to opponents hundreds of times him size. he is able to lift a boulder with the diameter greater than the height of him own body and toss it like a ball. kenji has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. '''Immense Durability: He is capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries to his beings without showing signs of distress. still be able to bounce right back multiple slashes by an opponent's zanpakutō without as much as even flinching. Flash Steps Expert: He is masterful in the art of the shinigami speed technique, Shunpō, even as an shinigami Apprentice. He notably makes when He is capable of attacking an opponent at instantaneous speed with a simple step. He is capable of keeping up with Captains and Espada-level opponents, he found it easier to use than Flash Steps and proves this by seemingly teleporting, allowing him to gain the upper hand in battle easily.He is able to gain sufficient ground when trying to put distance between himself and kensuke tendou when being chased through the city in a race between them. Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, after his remergence with his zanpakuto, Kenji has become proficient enough of the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. During battle, he was shown to leave afterimages of himself. Whether this indicates that he is using a form of speed acceleration or not has yet to be revealed, His speed is great enough that he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. Kenji can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant '''Kenji uses both his impressive speed and his brutal strength to injure an opponent severely, The force and speed behind this technique is impressive, send objects flying with a simple tap of the feet and fist. '''Kidō Expert: Being trained by Soujiro Kenji has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking, Kenji has further shown his masterful skill in Kidō using level 4 Byakurai, Hyoga Seiran, [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hiryugekizokushintenraiho Hiryugekizokushintenraiho], and Sajo Sabaku Hadō spells in quick succession. He can produce powerful protection spells to his person while in battle and create barriers immediately to block attacks from Captain-level fighters. Advanced Growth Rate: According to Soujiro, Kenji's most astounding ability is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Shortly after getting Shinigami powers and with no previous training, began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct. 'Zanpakutō' Karinmaru(カリンFire Ring) As one of the very few, Kenji holds two Zanpakuto swords that are one in the same in spirit. Both blades are moderately-curved, Japanese swords with a blade length of greater than 60 cm, with an oval guard, and blue cloth-wrapped hilt. One blade is 65cm, which is held in him right hand, the other 70cm, which is held in her left. There is a slight pattern along the guards, though nothing too out of the ordinary, or even originial for that matter; simply two flame-like designs that spiral around the edges like waves on both swords. He holds two sheaths, both of which open at the right side of his body, hung from a dark ruby-red strap that hangs from her opposing shoulder. One hilt hangs at about 45 degrees, while the other is held at a horizontal level. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai Shikai]:'''The release phrase for is '''Burn the sky(空を燃やす, Sora o moyasu) In the released state, his swords become a dark, cobalt color, similar to how Rukia's blade becomes all white. The guard is removed, though there seems to be no other visual difference aside from the color. It does, however, increase greatly in temperature, making it difficult for others to grasp if he were to drop one or both of his blades. It holds a dark blue, flame-like aura when first released and when conducting various kido-based attacks. Shikai Special Ability:'''As a kido type zanpakutou its basic power is generation and manipulation of fire and. The fires's power goes one step further and crafts the flames it produces not from itself but from the users reiatsu and this also controls the intensity of the fire produced the denser the reiatsu the hotter the flames. '''Yakedo(Burn)- Initial Activation of Fire Abilities. This simply 'engulfs' his sword in blue flames. he must perform this action before attempting his fire-based Kido attacks. Raigoen(聖なる日; lighting flash flame): Kenji is able to summon powerful flames into battle. The holy flames of Raigoen is capable of disintegrate everything and anything that comes into contact with it, with just a smiple wave of Kenji sword, turning it into nothing more than ash and consuming the surrounding landscape in a blazing hellfire, the inrensity of the heat from these sacred flames is hot enough to scorch the sky. The flames of Raigoen can be controlled with great precision and can be used to attack only specific targets at his own will and he also has power over the intensity of the flames. Konpeki Kouen Maru(Azure Flame Circle) With a swing of his swords and a spin of his body, Kenji is able to blast a wave of blue flames in a three-hundred and sixty degree angle. This is normally used as a defensive maneuver when surrounded. Can be used as a shield of sorts to defend against some minor/low powered attacks. HomuraTaiyou(平定太陽, Blaze of the sun) One of Karinmaru's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to amplify the fire Raigoen produces by drawing power from the sun, or more specifically it uses the sun as an extension of his own flames. Taiyō kaku(太陽を遮蔽; Shielding Sun): This ability allows him to absorb attacks and send it back at his opponents. He is able to manipulate the flame and use it as a shield to protect himself from enemy attacks. He either uses the flame to surround himself in a sphere to protect himself from all forms of attack or uses it to create a flame wall to block against frontal incoming attacks. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bankai Bankai]: Raien Karinmaru(雷炎カリン, Lightning Flame Fire Ring) Kenji holds out his Zanpakutō in front of him and shout out bankai, then large surges of fire swells around him. Unlike most of the Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of powerful effect or massive creature, Kenji's Bankai actually changes his swords from a regular katanas the crossguard is in the shape of dragon head into with a black blade,Kenji's physical appearance doesn't seem to change, however his outfit gets completely transformed. His Shihakushō (死覇装'; Garment of Dead Souls)is turned into a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat that divides into two at the end and flares out. Bankai Special Ability: '''In bankai form Kenji's is capable of using all of the same techniques from his previous shikai form but with one difference. Kenji's Bankai can achieve its full velocity at 500 times the speed of sound: exactly 171,500 meters per second in order to arrive at its full speed of 13km in under 0.08 seconds.Because the blade's speed is his Bankai's greatest ability, Kenji tends to downplay its speed whenever he talks about his Zanpakutō.in bankai form he is able to use a powerful black flame, this black flame enhances all of his techniques due to the fact that the flames are now twice as powerful as before. '''Enhanced Raigoen: This technique allows Kenji to fire concentrated black flames from the tip of his sword in the form of a slash or wave, similar to his shikai Raigoen technique it allows him to destroy anything in his path. The black flames are quite powerful as it allows him to pierce through an released arrancar hierro and can cause severe burns to the body. Kenji has used this technique in a number of ways, such as by slamming his blade in the ground it is capable of creating a large wave of black fire rushing towards the enemy and further destroying anything that becomes enveloped in the flames. By holding his sword vertically and slamming it into the ground a wave of black fire heads toward the enemy. When firing from point blank range, these potent blasts are powerful enough to kill immediately. Sennen Taiyo: (千年氷牢, Thousand Years Sun Prison) This ability creates nine or more immense pillars of flame that surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy him. The power of this technique is lethal enough to destroy everyone caught in its vicinity. Ryusei arashi'(流星嵐, Meteor Firestorm) The ability opens up a huge hole in the atmosphere through which a large amount of meteors fall down on to his opponent. As the meteors come into contact with the opponent, made of hot reiashi sprout all over their body, instantly melting them slowly everthing touched it will be over as they are melted away. FireClones: Kenji can generate seemingly hundreds of clones made from a fire, combined his reiatsu. These clones shares his exact reiatsu and therefore cannot be distinguished from his regular self. When cut, these clones explode. Kyūzuryūjin(九頭龍陣,, lit. "Nine Headed Dragon Formation"): Drives its katana into the ground and generates nine fiery dragons that it sends at its target. The ground begins to shake as multiple fire spears shoot from the ground at varied angles to trap the opponent in a prison of flames. He is also capable of releasing at least one fire Dragon at a time from the ground Hypersonic speed '''The deadliest aspect of '''Raien Karinmaru within its destructive potential, great speed.His speed is greatly enhanced, able to move great distances in an instant as if to displace himself, During battle, he was shown to leave afterimages of himself. kenji moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast that every enemies found it hard to even discern his movements at first, such an extent that he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. before moving, it appears that Kenji's body vibrates. meaning he can attain speeds well beyond anything achieved by speed-enhancement techniques. he can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. Power Augmentation: While use his bankai, kenji's bankai powers enhacend his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since bankai boost their natural abilities by obtaining spiritual power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, kenji attains power from two separate sources: that from himself , and that from his immediate environment, allowing him to draw power from both sides. Enhanced Durability: In his Bankai, kenji has proven himself to be highly resistant to both pain and injury; after taking a direct hit from soujiro endo's bankai, Ryojumaru, and crashing into the town below, he was next shown lying practically unharmed amongst the rubble while uttering only a half-hearted "ow" in response to the attack. kenji has shown to be a very resilient fighter. His durability is so great that he can willingly damage himself to distract his enemy and then continued to fight as if he was unaffected. allowing him to withstand almost any attack with no sign of injury. This showed that while his durability is strong, all the opponent has to do in order to overcome it is by "adapting" to its density with their own reiatsu. Overwhelming Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is immensely high, comparing his own spiritual power. kenji's already-immense spiritual power is significantly increased furthermore upon entering his bankai., Kenji's spiritual power has become heavier and much more dense, to the point where it is almost solid. he forbidden himself to release his bankai within soul society or human world. even being within the vicinity of his release instils despair on those who can sense it. That is because they are too powerful and such a release would cause great damage to around., noted that the density of kenji's spiritual power was so vast that it could hardly be identified as reiatsu. Kenji was able to tear away at the concrete below his feet with every step. Hollowfication Inner Hollow: kenji' inner Hollow call himself like jiken, in a white suit. He is attractive, and speaks with a smoothness unlike most have heard before. He appears to be wiser than he acts, and is filled with advice. While Kenji used to completely ignore him, he has now begun to understand how wise he can be, and takes his advice frequently, due to an incident with another Vizard. Hollow Mask: kenji's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a phantom face. The mask is white and had only blue stripes on the left side,.The stripes have changed in thickness after he subjugated his inner Hollow. to access hollow kenji's power, kenji must summon the mask onto his face, which is normally done by placing one of his hands over his face and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, kenji's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. kenji attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. Enhanced Spiritual Power: While he don you mask, the spiritual power Kenji possesses becomes even greater than before. The spiritual energy was powerful enough to be sensed by several other shinigamis and Arrancar who were far away from the vicinity where kenji was using his mask, the sheer concentration of his spiritual power was able to perspire fear on to the shinigami and arrancar who sensed it. Enhanced Speed: While wearing his mask, kenji’s already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. is speed is greatly enhanced, able to move great distances in an instant as if to displace himself,is attacks have also become so fast that the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit. When Kenji said he would slow down in his attacks, those same strikes appear as simple twitches. Argumented Zanpakutō Powers: When Kenji wearing hollow mask , the power, speed, force, of his Shikai and Bankai techniques become augmented to the point of seriously harming a oponent. Mask Regeneration: kenji seems to have the ability to repair small amounts of damage that is inflicted upon his mask. High-Speed Regeneration: Despite having great attack power, speed, and durability, kenji's greatest strength lies in his regenerative power. Cero: Kenji has been shown shooting Cero from his fingers with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a blue color instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero, He is able to change the direction of this attack during firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. kenji is able to charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react. 'Masoku transformation' Mazoku(隔世''Demon Race)'' They are a race of spiritual beings that that have mix his hollow power and Spirit Energy together, and obtained the powers of the demons, who all yoki supernatural powers They are souls with a high level of innate Demon Energy. Like all spirits, they cannot be detected by normal humans. mazoku use their own zanpakuto, supernatural swords that are the manifestation of their owners' power, to perform exorcism on Pluses. Pandemonium They have a release similar to a Shinigami's or an Arrancar's called Pandemonium, By saying a release phrase, the Mazoku will gain a new form as well as the abilities of their zanpakuto. Mazoku'': ''Its release command is "Destroy" (討て, ute) Pecador' Kenji's pandemonium initiates by an vast burst of reiatsu that expands in the form of a large nuclear explosion. In this form, Kenji grows two large black angel wings on his back, and his attire becomes in a black trechcloat cloat and black gloves. he can use his wings for flight. Possible the most unique aspect of this release is that kenji's hair turns into little white in front and his eyes change a yellow color. kenji glows with a powerful aura, the likes of which have scorched the very essence of being around it. Kenji loses all sense of being in this state, and as such fights with arrogance and brutality, completely ripping through an opponent with no mercy. Devastating Spiritual Power: His spiritual power seems to have increased immensely;. He is capable of exerting spiritual pressure of overwhelming power, easily overwhelming both demons, shinigamis and arrancar when he confronted them. It appears that any being have trouble approaching Kenji when he is using his pamdemonium, for his reiatsu has become a demonic an rage. is able to create massive gravity wells and crush any being who gets near him. Kenji's power It has not just increased, but has become heavier and much more compressed. it appears as enlonged black reiatsu, completely overwhelming everything and anything within the range of kenji's spiritual pressure. Teleportation & Enhanced Speed:'''While is using pandemonium , Kenji's already overwhelming speed is enhanced to almost unimaginable levels. kenji seems to have the ability to warp space and time, allowing him to enter a dimensional void and teleport to any location he wishes in an instant. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. '''Enhanced Strength: While using pandemonium, Kenji gains a substantial increase in strength., he was able to block soujiro the destructive force of his Bankai and fight on par with the latter, effortlessly blocked the blunt of kensuke's tsukiba, the likes of which should have killed him easily. He was able to block a captains Bankai with his free hand, and then crush it, He has also been shown flicking his opponents through several buildings. Telekinesis: the power to lift objects according to concentration and move them, hovering the items in any direction. With it, Kenji could attract objects to them or repel objects with devastating effects, even to the point of neutralizing some energy techniques.He can also use it to call his zanpakutō back to him hands wherever he may be. Durability Augmentation: Kenji's durability is further enhanced due to the mazoku power within him. his new form grants kenji durability well beyond that of others Because of this, he can withstand a point-blank Cero oscuras without suffering any damage. Kenj is also able to withstand several large explosions in his battle at close range with no visible damage. as well as enduring high-level Kidō and even multiple slashes by an opponent's zanpakutō without as much as even flinching. e is capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries to his beings without showing signs of distress. Regenerative Healing Factor: If injured, kenji can purposely channel spiritaul energy to repair damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a any spiritual being is capable of do. Behind the Scenes soon